centralasiafandomcom-20200215-history
Bangladesh
Bangladesh is NOT India , despite being surrounded by India, and populated by Indians. That's because they're Muslim and think they're so high and mighty that they should not muck around with "normal" Indians. (even though there are plenty of Islamic Indians). At least they don't have nukes like their brothers in Pakistan . History The earliest remark of Bangladesh is found in the Hindu epic, the Mahabharata (the story of Great Battle-9th century B.C). Soon after, in the 5th and 6th centuries B.C. came the Aryans from Central Asia and the Dravidians from occident India. Then came the Guptas, Palas, Senas, who were Buddhist and Hindus. From 15th century the Europeans, namely; Portuguese, Dutch, French and British traders exerted an economic influence over the region. British political rule over the region began in 1757 A.D. when the last Muslim ruler of Bengal was defeated at Palassey. In 1947 the country was partitioned into India and Pakistan. Present Bangladesh becomes the Eastern provinces of the then Pakistan. But the movement for autonomy for East Pakistan started within a couple of years because of language and cultural difference and economic discriminations between the two sections. The seeds of independence were strewed through the Language Movement of 1952 to recognize Bengali as a state language. Ultimately the then East Pakistan emerged as a sovereign and independent state of Bangladesh in 1971 after nine month - long war of Liberation (starting on 26 March 1971) in which 3 million people courted martyrdom. However, Bangladesh was troubled long after their independence. Coups, assassintations and presidential overthrows marred Bangladesh, as well as natural disasters. However, they maintained their goal of achieving democracy, and step by step they have secured their rights and their government. In 2009, an open and free polling led to a new strong government elected by the people. Geography Most of the areas of Bangladesh lies within the broad delta formed by the Ganges and Brahmaputra rivers which are exceedingly flat, low-lying, and subject to annual flooding and much fertile, alluvial soil is deposited by these floodwaters. The only significant area of hilly terrain, constituting less than one-tenth of the nation's territory, is the Chittagong Hill Tracts in the narrow southeastern panhandle of the country. There, on the border with Burma, is Mowdok Mual (1003 m/3292 ft), the country's highest peak. Small, scattered hills lie along or near the eastern and northern borders with India . Politics Bangladesh's political scene has been tumultuous since independence. Periods of democratic rule have been interrupted by coups, martial law, and states of emergency. There is a proverb in Bangla which loosely translates into: If you have two Bengali's you will have three political parties. This is kind of evidenced in the existence of over 100 political parties. Most of these are small, fringe parties formed mostly by a small coterie of like minded intellectuals or politicians who usually have broken away from larger groupings. Economy Bangladesh is an agricultural country, with some three-fifths of the population engaged in farming. Jute and tea are principal sources of foreign exchange. Other important agricultural products are wheat, pulses (leguminous plants, such as peas, beans, and lentils), sweet potatoes, oilseeds of various kinds, sugarcane, tobacco, and fruits such as bananas, mangoes, and pineapples. Agriculture has in the past been wholly dependent upon the vagaries of the monsoon. A poor monsoon has always meant poor harvests and the threat of famine. Among the remedial measures adopted has been the construction of a number of irrigation projects designed to control floods and to conserve rainwater for use in the dry months. The most important are the Karnaphuli Multipurpose Project in the southeast, the Tista Barrage Project in the north, and the Ganges-Kabadak Project, to serve the southwestern part of the country. Economic planning has encouraged double and triple cropping, intercropping, and the increased use of fertilizers. Culture Bangladesh has a rich, diverse culture. Its deeply rooted heritage is thoroughly reflected in its architecture, dance, literature, music, painting and clothing. The people of Bangladesh have a rich fictional legacy, with the first available form of literature being over a thousand years old. Bengali literature developed considerably during the medieval period with the rise of popular poets such as Chandi Das, Daulat Kazi an Alaol. Drama and theatre is an old tradition that is very popular in Bangladesh. More than a dozen theater groups in Dhaka City have been regularly staging locally written plays for hundreds of years Another important aspect of the culture of Bangladesh is clothing. Bangladeshi woman usually wear Saris, made of the world famous and expensive, finely embroidered quilted patchwork cloth produced by the village woman. Woman will traditionally wear their hair in a twisted bun, which is called the “Beni style”. Religion The majority of Bangladeshis are Muslim . However, most still very much mix this with pre-Islam folk traditions. . Bangladeshis identify with the folk traditions of Bengali culture. This includes belief in shamanism and the powers of fakirs (Muslim holy men who are exorcists and faith healers), ojhaa (shamins with magical healing powers), and Bauls (religious mendicants and wandering musicians). . There is a strong tradition of music, dance, and literature that includes classical devotions of Hindu and Muslim music. Tourism Dhaka City ' '''Dhaka is the capital of Bangladesh. The city is known as the city of mosque, muslin and rickshaws. It has attracted travellers from far and near through ages. Dhaka as the capital of Bangladesh has grown into a busy city of about ten million people with an area of about 1353 sq. km. Having a happy blend of old and new architectural trends, Dhaka has been developing fast as a modern city and is throbbing with activities in all spheres of life. It is the center of industrial, commercial, cultural, educational and political activities for Bangladesh. Chittagong Chittagong is the biggest seaport and second largest town in Bangladesh situated near the Bay of Bengal. It is 264 km away east of Dhaka, famous for hill areas, natural beauty and for the seashore. Chittagong is also known of the town of Aulias (Muslim saints). Sylhet City ' ''' Nestled in the picturesque Surma Valley amidst scenic tea plantations and lush green tropical forests, greater Sylhet is a prime attraction for all tourists visiting Bangladesh. Laying between the Khasia and the Jaintia hills on the north, and the Tripura hills on the south, Sylhet breaks the monotony of the flatness of this land by a multitude of terraced tea gardens, rolling countryside and the exotic flora and fauna. Here the thick tropical forests abound with many species of wildlife, spread their aroma around the typical hearth and homes of the Mainpuri Tribal maidens famous for their dance.